I'll Be There For You
by amzy
Summary: It's a Batista and Victoria story. Sorry that the 1st chapter is so tiny. Please review! By the way I do take requests just put them on my review, since my EMail doesn't work. Thanks!
1. I'll be there for you, always

_"I'll be there for you." _the sentance kept on running threw Victoria's head. Steven had told her that sentence when they first started dating, and now look at him. He treated her lke crap. He beat her. He hurt the kids. HE even embarassed her in front of every one. Then _HE _came along, _He _changed it all. And now _He _was beating up her husband. It all started when Steven swore at Vikki and called her a bicth and threw her on the ground by her hair. Then _He _stood up to him unlike anyone else. And now _He _was punching Steven into a bloody pulp. just then _He _came over to her and picked her up in his big strong arms. "Are you ok?" he whispered into her ear. His voice was so soothing, with more sympathy in it then anyone has ever given her in a long time. Slowly Victoria shook her head yes. Then the God of a man looked over at the mess on the floor called Steven Richards. "I swear to god if you EVER, and i mean Ever touch her like that agian, I'll kill you." He roared at him. Then he carried Victoria off in his tan tattoed arms to his hotel room. He gently set her on the bed. "I am sorry for that, but I couldn't just stand there and watch you get hurt. It was killing me inside. If you want to leave you can." He stared at her with a look of sorrow on his face. He looked like a greek god. He was tan, with black short hair, and buetiful brown eyes, and also a black gotee thing.

"You're the only person to ever do that for me. But why? You hardly even know me." Victoria smiled greatfully. Batista looked unsure then spoke softly.

"Becuase, you do crazy things when you're in love." Batista whispered cautionly. He looked down at his feet shyly. It was weird to see this great big animal, shy and scared to say this one sentence that meant the world to Victoria. It touched Victoria emensly to hear this one sentence from the one man she wanted for months or even years! Slowly Batista started to stalk away. He didn't hear Victoria move behind him. She slowly put her hand on his shoulder. Her fingers were like silk, on his cold but sweaty skin.

"Thank you so much." She whispered, her voice sounded like a soft butterfly flutter to Dave. He slowly turned around and locked eyes with her. "It's nice to know atleast someone cares about me." Vikki said softly. She pulled her eyes away from his and felt like crying. Dave could feel her saddness and grabbed her in an embrace that felt as if the heavans themself,had just engulfed Victoria. But it was like this man, this _God,_ just saved her from hell.

"I'll always be there for you." Dave whispered to her. he pushed up her face with only one of his monsterouse fingers. "No matter what." And slowly they inched their faces to one another and tongue wrestled. Dave slowly pushed Victoria to the bed. But whos to say Victoria didn't try to pull him tot he bed also?

* * *

This is for you MoonlightDancer101. I hope you like it hunny! please review everyone!I will be addign more soon. And i am sorry it was so short. Please forgive me! Also i do do requests. But since my E-mail doesnt work just post it on a review, and i'll get it to you as soon as possible. BYE! 


	2. Chase

**_Ok, just to let you know MoonlightDancer101, I love you. And I am addicted to you like Mike and his Cocaine. I never ment to hurt you, and turn you to loving me. i'll never forgive myself for what I have done. It's my fault mom won't let us be together any more. But i have a plan, and I promise, One day, I'll marry you. You'e my one and only lover. No guy could take your place. And well, i love you, and how ironic but, I'll be there for you, ALWAYS! Please, talk to me and tell me everythings ok, just tell me this simple little lie and spare my pain. God, i am so sorry. I wish I could die and spare my life if only to spare you the pain of the day. This makes another horrible thing I've done to you. It was my fault Peper got hit and My fualt you're like this now, and now My fualt we're no longer together. But in my heart, I am still dating you. I just wish I could get the same feeling back from you. But you probably hate me now. God just to hear you say "I love you" once omer would be the greatest thing in the world. Ok, now that I sound like an idiot, I'll start the story. By the way, for those of you readers who don't knowMoonlightDancer101 is or was my G/F then my parents actualy my mom read a note to me from her, and now we're no longer together. Sorry if you fans read this. But I am in love with this girl, and I think she hates me. i just want to die. We've been together for 5 or 6 years around there, and then my dumb self did this. Sorry._**

**_

* * *

_**Batista awoke holding Viki and smiled. "Good morning." He whispered to her. 

"Back to you." Viki smiled, snuggling deeper into his arms. "You're truley amazing." Dave gave some of a chuckle.

"Yeah? And so are you." He smiled at her as she looked up at him. He gave her a soft kiss on her forhead. "I hope this doesn't turn out to be a one night thing only though."

"You read my mind." Viki yawned. "I was hoping it wouldn't be either." She kissed him and snuggled deeper.

"So what are we going to do with the kids?"

"I dunno Dave. It's to early to think about that. But for some reason I have a feeling that Ric is handeling him just fine." Viki gave a smile thinking of Ric flair watching her hyper little son and her happy but shy daughter.

"Oh god, he's probably dead by now. Those kids will do that you know?"

"Dave, there not that bad. So cool it." She said playfully.

"But you're their mother. So they have to be monsters." Dave said playfully. She elbowed him playfully. "Oh, is that how it is?" Dave said getting up cahsing Viki around the room. "You wanna play that way do ya?" He grabbed her and sat ontop of her, tickiling her "Huh? Do ya?" He said in a playfull voice. When he finaly quit Viki got up.

"Yep!" She said running from him again. Dave let out a sigh and chased her around the room once more. Eventualy after playing around for 20 minitues Viki decided they should probably go get the kids from Ric. They left the room hand in hand with fingers laced.

* * *

**_Please Review And MoonlightDancer101, you're the only reason I am even writing this story. I love you._**


End file.
